


I've been thinking...

by moffwithhishead



Category: Psych, Supernatural
Genre: Deancas Psych AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so here’s the thing: Dean and Cas have been dancing around this thing for years now - literally years. And everything had been fine until last week when Cas had been getting ready to go off on vacation with this Balthazar dude and somehow (Dean’s still really not sure how it ended up happening), Cas kissed him. In Balthazar’s living room. With the giant painting of his face hanging above them. It was… weird, yeah, it was weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been thinking...

Okay, so here’s the thing: Dean and Cas have been dancing around this thing for years now - literally  _years_. And everything had been fine until last week when Cas had been getting ready to go off on vacation with this Balthazar dude and somehow (Dean’s still really not sure how it ended up happening), Cas kissed him. In Balthazar’s living room. With the giant painting of his face hanging above them. It was… weird, yeah, it was weird.

And okay,  _maybe_  Dean had avoided Cas for a couple days after that (to be fair though he was dating a fucking billionaire and getting ready to go on a romantic two week vacation with the guy). And fine,  _maybe_  not letting Cas into his and Sam’s hotel room when he stopped by to talk earlier because they had a suspect who the cops couldn’t know about yet in there with them wasn’t Dean’s most well-thought-out plan. And - jesus christ, okay already, MAYBE it’s sort of his fault that Cas is pissed and hurt and didn’t come to the big reveal of how Gabriel’s totally innocent and didn’t kill anybody (but he’s still an art thief so, eh). 

It took some finagling to get where Cas was out of Benny but it was worth it because now Dean’s standing in the parking lot of the lookout point and he can see Cas standing at the end of the balcony. The past five years have been leading up to this moment and maybe, just maybe, Dean’s too far gone on this guy to even think about letting it go now. 

Dean walks up slowly and rests his elbows on the railing next to Cas as he looks out over the view of the Canadian landscape. Neither one of them say anything but Cas tenses up and Dean tries not to take that too personally. 

“Wow,” the taller man whistles and looks over at Cas out of the corner of his eye, “It’s really beautiful out here, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Castiel sighs and tries his best not to sound as irritated as he feels. “Beautiful scenery is generally why people come to lookout points, Dean.”

It’s quiet for another moment until Dean lets out a breath, “Did you know that this bridge was built by squirrels?” Cas smiles a little and ducks his head like he can’t believe that he ever expected anything more (like an apology) to come out of Dean’s mouth, “If you’re going to make a joke out of this, I think I’m just going to go.”

 _Fuck_ , Dean internally kicks himself and reaches out to grab Cas’ arm as he starts walking away. “Wait, just… Can I just say what I came here to say? Please, Cas?”

The junior detective turns to face him and crosses his arms with a sigh, “Go ahead.”

Dean licks his lips before speaking again, “I have a motorcycle.” Castiel frowns and tilts his head to the side as if he can’t believe that Dean’s choosing right now to wax poetic about his stupid bike that he knows Cas hates anyway, “Yes, you do…”

Fuck this is so much harder than Dean was anticipating.

“I do,” he nods and lets go of Cas’ arm. “And you know what? It’s the purest form of freedom and independence that I’ve ever experienced. You never have to wait in traffic, you can park basically anywhere, you never get asked to take someone to the airport or ever get asked to help anyone move and it’s great. It’s easily the best idea I’ve ever had and in sixteen years, I’ve never regretted it for a second.”

Cas sighs and rolls his eyes a little, “Fascinating, you love your motorcycle. Do you have a point to this?”

“Yeah there’s a point,” Dean steps a little closer to Cas and smiles hesitantly at him. “The point is that since I’ve met you… I’ve been thinking about getting a car.”

Five years. They’ve spent five years leading up to this moment and holy shit, the slow smile that spreads across Cas’ face might just be the most beautiful thing that Dean’s ever seen.

The shorter man steps closer to Dean and rests a hand on his arm, “And you’re not thinking something practical or sensible or anything…”

A smile spreads across Dean’s face as he shakes his head, “God no, Cas, I’m not throwing the towel in altogether.”

In the end it’s Cas who closes the distance and finally kisses Dean again, wrapping his arms around his neck and definitely  _not_  kissing like it’s 7:30 in the morning and they’ve got a plane to catch in three hours. Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ waist and neither one of them pulls back until they hear a tourist clear her throat behind them.

Somehow they find themselves in the giftshop at the end of the bridge and they literally can’t stop touching each other. Dean grabs Cas and kisses him breathless up against the wall between some t-shirts and then Cas spins them around they end up falling into the giant pile of stuffed animals in the back corner of the store and make out there. An older woman comes over and taps Cas’ leg with her cane, “Excuse me son, do you know what isle the hard candies are on?” The junior detective smiles apologetically and shrugs, “Sorry, I don’t work here.” She nods and smiles at them before walking away and mumbling under her breath, “Slut.” Dean pulls Cas out of there before he arrests the woman and they end up back in his rental car.

The universe has to be working against them here because they’ve only just started making out again when a mounty (fuckin’ Canada) comes over and knocks on the driver’s window of the car to tell them that they can’t do that here. Cas smiles apologetically at him before sitting back and covering his face with his hands, “That was so embarrassing.” Dean laughs a little before sitting up completely straight, “Cas, wait, I have a hotel room!” 

Cas stares at Dean for a second before laughing and smacking his arm playfully, “And you’re just remembering this  _ **now** **?!**_ ” Dean grins and shrugs a little, “I was distracted!”

He starts the car and looks over at Cas, “It’s a really nice room too. I mean… it was paid for by a criminal and everything but - ” Cas interrupts him and groans, “Why do you tell me these things?!”

“Well at least he’s not a murder -“

“Dean just shut up and drive.” 

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr, [here](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/49786256602/okay-so-heres-the-thing-dean-and-cas-have-been).
> 
> I AM TRYING TO GET THE BALL ROLLING BECAUSE I WANT A FULL LENGTH DEANCAS PSYCH AU xoxo


End file.
